


Hold on to the memories, they will hold on to you

by Donteatthefootcream



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Bisexual Edward Nygma, Bisexual Harleen Quinzel, Canon Lesbian Relationship, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Gay Rights, Holding Hands, It's hinted Nygmobblepot, Kissing, Lesbian Pamela Isley, Marriage, New Year's Eve, Parties, Penguins, Public Display of Affection, Rogue's Gallery, The Iceberg Lounge, Whatever y'all want to call it lol, a little political, new year's eve kiss, or Riddlebird, short but sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:13:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22062355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Donteatthefootcream/pseuds/Donteatthefootcream
Summary: Ivy and Harley celebrate the end of a decade at the Iceberg Lounge.
Relationships: Pamela Isley/Harleen Quinzel
Comments: 1
Kudos: 93





	Hold on to the memories, they will hold on to you

**Author's Note:**

> I've been meaning to get more Harlivy content on my account so here we are.

Was it just Harley, or was 2019 the longest year ever? She can't even recall what happened in January, it feeling like three years have passed between then and now. But finally, December 31st has come to Gotham City. It's nearly unbelievable that this year is nearly over, she thought she'd never get here. Yet, here she is with glasses with "2020", wrapped with streamers, and a noise maker hanging out of her mouth. Parties are her thing after all. 

She looks over the crowd to where her wife is standing, retrieving a drink for her at the bar. There are men beside her, but she's ignoring them. Her deep green gown grazing the ground and her hair trailing down her back in red waves. She's beautiful. She always has been. Inside and out. A dazzling red rose who never seems to die out. Infinitely lovely. Ivy turns away from the bar, making eye contact with Harley. She smiles and Harley feels her heart flutter. Yes, she truly does love her. 

"Here, Harl," Ivy tells her, handing the cocktail to her. 

"Thank you, Red," Harley replies, kissing her green cheek. 

It was only a year ago when they finally tied the knot in Vegas. The elopement took much persuasion on Harley's part, trying to make Ivy see how much fun it would be to leave for once and hide away together. Even if it was just for a week. Their news spread quickly when they returned. How was Harley not supposed to share? She was married to the prettiest, most talented, and smartest woman in the city! She was so happy she could burst. 

When they returned with no warning of their departure in the first place, Edward Nygma was not pleased with not being informed. He has a shaky friendship with the both of them, Harley and him on better terms than Ivy and him at the time. She did enchant and use his apartment for awhile without his consent. However, in the Rogue's Gallery they all get over it sooner than later. They can't all be enemies in this city with the GCPD and Batman hunting them down already. Better to keep your enemies closer and all that. 

Either way, he wasn't pleased. Him wanting to be there for a lesbian wedding. Something about him never being invited to one or something, he's quirky like that. He might've mentioned how Penguin would've gladly hosted, him being a softie even though he has a cold exterior. Everyone knows the two of them are shaking up, but no one cares enough to mention anything. It really isn't their business. Besides, with all the power Penguin has, he can't have someone using his heart against him. He's already lost his mother. 

Ivy grabs Harley's hand, squeezing it gently. She leans her head down against the top of Harley's and hums. Hums as if it's just them in this crowded, loud room. It was strange in the beginning of their relationship, friendship even. The affection and care Ivy offers her. _To be loved so sweetly._

"He's done an outstanding job, hasn't he?" Edward questions them, pushing the gushing women off his arms. 

"Why are so adored? There's nothing remotely sexy about you, _The Riddler_ ," Ivy replies cooly, ignoring his question to instead look questioningly at the girls walking away. 

He gasps in mock surprise, "I will have you know Ivy, dear, that I am _very_ charming. And, women are realizing that brains is much more attractive than brawn."

"There is something attractive about being able to dominate someone." She takes a sip of her drink, smirking at him, "Not like you'd know."

He raises a finger, about to fire back in his defense, yet drops his hand. He's not a liar or a good one. He's never dominated anyone in his life. "It doesn't matter." He straightens up, bringing back his confident charm. "Anyway, Ozzie did an outstanding job, right?"

"Like always, Eddie!" Harley gives in, removing herself from Ivy's embrace to hug Ed. He seems to find ways to compliment Penguin at any chance. 

She's not lying. The Iceberg Lounge has been decorated with black and gold, big balloons spelling out "2020". This is the place to be New Year's Eve in Gotham City. The streets are too dangerous, any smart person would know that. So, they come here for the classy drinks, protection, and the chance of seeing one of the infamous rouges. Or, they stay inside and watch the count down on the television. Oswald Cobblepot is the perfect party planner, a fantastic organizer in general. It's why he has the power and control he has. And, it's probably why Ed has taken such a strong liking to the grumpy, bad-tempered man. 

Ed gently shoves her off, looking over her shoulder and suddenly becoming distracted. He glances at his watch and then back to the two. "One more minute, ladies. I have to be going."

"Where to?" Harley inquires, puzzled. 

He waves it off. "Oh nothing. Just promised Oswald I'd spend the last minute with him." He places a gentle hand on her shoulder, "If I don't see you two later, Happy New Year! Let's hope Trump won't have another four years to _actually_ kill us all!" He runs off, pushing through the crowds. 

Ivy rolls her eyes. "I knew he wouldn't make it through this party without saying something political." She intertwines her fingers with Harley's again, "But, he's not wrong."

"At least he was impeached!"

Ivy kisses the top of her head. "Always the optimistic."

Harley spins around, putting her pale hand against Ivy's contrasting cheek. She strokes her thumb across her cheekbone, smiling as brightly as she possibly can. The room around them starts counting down, getting louder as the numbers decrease. 

"HAPPY NEW YEAR!" Harley screams as midnight strikes. 

Her partner laughs, cut off as Harley kisses her. She quickly melts into it, wrapping her arms around Harley's slim waist while Harley pulls her closer by her face. Harley knows it's tradition to kiss your loved one on New Year's, a sort of promise for another great year. Before Ivy, she did it just for fun. The whole celebration didn't seem quite right without it. Yet, with Ivy it really does feel like some sort of promise. To give Ivy all of her love as she gets all of Ivy's in return. 

"I love you, ya know?" Harley whispers against Ivy's lips. 

"Of course I know, Harl," Ivy whispers back, chuckling. "I love you too."

"You make me _soooo_ happy." She pecks her lips, laughing. 

She cocks her head, running a hand through Harley's dyed hair. "I'm really glad I make you happy."

Harley kisses her again. It doesn't matter that the energy of the room has began to falter. Or that they're kissing in public, everyone is used to them at this point. It's always been them against the world, and it's going to stay that way. Til death do them part, no matter what the year 2020 brings them. 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry if this feels rushed. I wrote it to keep me up until midnight because I'm naturally too tired for this shit. Also, I'm not sure if you've noticed in any of my fics, but Edward Nygma is my dumbass slut son lmao. 
> 
> Thanks for reading, commenting, and/or leaving kudos! All the support is greatly appreciated! :)


End file.
